This project will develop the Pressore Alert system, a pressure relief reminder and compliance system capable of monitoring complete unassisted pressure reliefs (push-ups), and lateral weight shifts. The Pressore Alert, which includes alert unit, single or dual seat sensor, and vibrator, will remind the user to perform a pressure relief when the programmed seated duration has expired without a pressure relief. This feedback will be an audible beeper or a vibratory buzz. The unit can store up to 6 months worth of data, which can be downloaded into the Clinician software for analysis. The clinician software can also be used to program the Pressore Alert with the duration of seated pressure before a relief alert. In addition to developing the System, Phase II will conduct clinical trials on the effectiveness of the Pressore Alert on pressure relief training and compliance. A 6 week cross-over study, and a 6 month long term compliance study will investigate the usefulness of the device in short and long term pressure relief therapy compliance This data will be the start of a pressure relief database which will house and correlate seating and pressure relief history as it is applied to the development and/or prevention of pressure ulcers. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The device will be marketed as a Pressore Alert(TM) system, capable of training and monitoring pressure relief behavior for individuals who perform complete unassisted reliefs, and those who perform lateral weight shifts. Distributed by clinicians, and purchased by individual users, the Pressore Alert will be used to train users to perform pressure reliefs, and to monitor long term compliance to pressure relief therapy.